Closer
by StarkTokioNight
Summary: A dream is just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Complete and total gratuitous one-shot smut. Reylo/KyloRey


Rey had experienced a lot of things in her lifetime. Fending for yourself, trying to survive, forces you to grow up quickly. As she had matured, blossomed into a young woman on Jakku, advances had been frequent. Seedy migrants, passersby outlaws, even Unkar Plutt himself had whispered promises of eased suffering. But no matter their words, Rey would never relent. She would rather starve to death on that forsaken sand pile than give them the satisfaction. Rey had never understood their cravings for her flesh. She was always too hungry, too exhausted to squander precious energy on carnal desires. Besides, none of the men she ever met had come close being worth getting lost in fantasy about. Not until him…

 _"You know I can take whatever I want."_

The threat had been heavy with insinuation. At the time, the words had simply been a warning, enough to scare her. Their intended purpose. It wasn't until weeks later she would replay them in her mind. Alone in the darkness, as sleep failed to take her. She contemplated on the dark actions that lie beyond the threat.

Other things replayed in her mind as well. Their fight awakened things in her she didn't know had existed. A ferocity that scared and thrilled her. Thinking back on his defeat made her feel, _powerful._ It had only lasted a few moments; his broken form splayed on the ground at her mercy. The look on his face. Gazing up at her not with anger, but with reverence.

Those were the thoughts that caused her to squirm in bed. Pulsate with a desire that had been unknown before. It was wrong, Rey knew that. His actions had been deplorable. She should hate him. And yet, he consumed her thoughts. There was a connection there that shouldn't, that couldn't be. Despite this, as time passed her desire only increased.

She had refused to talk with Master Luke about any of this. She considered it only once. An incident during meditation, where she could have sworn she _felt_ his fury. That she had seen through his eyes. Rey convinced herself it was nothing. It was her imagination, letting him get to her. That was all it was.

If only she had known she wasn't alone in these experiences…

* * *

Kylo Ren had the extensive training to know that a force-bond had been established between them. A _happy_ accident, for lack of better words. It had been his full intention to tell Snoke of the bond. To use it to their advantage. But he had held off. Supplying himself with justifications, even he didn't truly believe.

Over the weeks he would slip into her consciousness. He couldn't maintain the connection for long, a few moments most of the time. It was at night that her guard was truly down. He would sink into her like water. Letting her thoughts invade him. He had been more than surprised to find her mind wandering to him. At first, Kylo had retracted hastily, unhinged a bit by the scenes playing out before him. He had only wanted to gain pertinent information against the Resistance. This had felt wrong.

But as time had passed, this reluctance grew into a curiosity. Every now and then he would allow himself to view her sordid fantasies. As the months dragged on, and unbeknownst to her their connection grew, his curiosity turned into obsession. This girl who had humiliated and rejected him, who should be his enemy, he craved with every fiber of his being. He ached for another battle between them. One that was much different than their previous one had been.

No, this battle would involve flesh, and teeth, and sounds of pleasure.

At night he would ease into her consciousness with a sigh of desire. To test the limits of his abilities, he had begun altering small details when she was in the middle of her reveries. She hadn't been able to tell the difference between her own pleasure-laden mind and his. For fear of being discovered, he did this rarely.

He wanted more.

Kylo Ren would have searched the galaxy and taken her away by force already had he not been absolutely sure she would reject him. He may have been a monster, but he wasn't that sort. No, he would have to settle with their connection for now. Countless hours he spent scanning through archives. Learning all he could about force-bonds and the techniques associated with them.

Tonight he would try a new approach.

* * *

Rey had trained hard that day. Testing both the limits of her mental and physical abilities had been exhausting. She groaned as her sore body sunk into the mattress. Her bunk inside the Falcon was small, but it reminded her somehow of her home on Jakku. She had no desire to go back to the desert planet, but she enjoyed some sense of familiarity. Rey's head had only been on the pillow for a few moments before her heavy eyes shut.

Sleep had come quick and heavy that night.

* * *

Rey was standing outside of her home on Jakku. Darkness had already fallen, and she could see the stars clearly above the endless dunes of sand. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she turned to see light streaming through the entrance to her AT-AT house. This was very much like a dream, and yet she had never quite had this level of self-awareness in a dream before. Stepping through the entrance, Rey was surprised to see a room very different from the one she was used to. The lights were low, but she could clearly see the room was all sleek metal and pristine black furniture.

It was a bedroom.

Rey took a timid step forward, skimming her fingertips over the soft black comforter of the bed. She gasped as she noticed her own reflection in a mirror off to the side. Her hair was out of it's usual ties, flowing down past her shoulders. The most striking thing had been the clothes. It was the same cream color as her usual attire, but the dress clung tightly to her upper body, loosening at the hips and flowing outward in elegant layers. Rey had never worn anything like it in her life. She eyed the fabric skeptically for a few moments. Tugging at the skirt and letting it fall. Shifting back a forth to view it in all angles. The back of it was open, and the cut exposed her breasts just enough to tantalize the mind. Despite it being very unlike what she would normally wear, Rey decided she liked the dress very much.

"I'm glad you approve."

Rey froze. She didn't have to guess who the voice belonged to. If she was being honest, she had almost expected him. Heart pounding, she turned to face Kylo Ren. He was standing in the doorway, eyeing her with that same look of reverence that haunted her thoughts. The first thing Rey noticed was the scar across his face. She was loath to admit that instead of making him ugly, it only accentuated his unusual good looks. The second thing Rey noticed, was that other than the pair of black pants that hung loosely on his hips, he wore nothing. A small smirk played on Kylo's lips as he watched her rake her eyes across his muscular body.

 _"This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream!"_ Her mind screamed.

Rey didn't back away as he approached her like a predator stalking its prey. She wasn't afraid this time.

"Where are we?" Her tone was accusatory, as if he had had some say in the location. _He had_.

"Does it matter?" He asked lowly, taking another step in her direction. They were only inches apart now, his tallness looming over her petite frame.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you want me to be." The eye contact Rey had held with Kylo broke. She tried to avert her eyes anywhere else. It was true wasn't it? She had fantasized about him dozens off times. She had even had a dream or two before. Just none that seemed this _real_. "You know it's true." He said huskily, closing the gap between their bodies now. Kylo was pleasantly surprised to find he could actually _feel_ her.

Rey didn't move away as he pressed his chest against her own. Her partially exposed breasts rubbing against his warm skin. He leaned down towards her then, nuzzling the side of her face lightly with his nose, teasing her with the tingling of his warm breath against her skin. Rey's eyes slid closed as he began planting soft kisses along her jawbone.

"Rey…" His voice was a mix between a possessive growl and plea. She gave in.

This was just a dream after all.

Turning her head, Rey caught his lips hungrily with her own. Not hesitating at the open invitation, Kylo wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her with ferocity which she returned. All the months of aching need spilling over into this moment between them. Kylo slid his tongue against her lower lip, eagerly demanding entrance. Rey gave a soft moan of pleasure as he was allowed inside, greedily claiming her mouth. Her hands keenly explored his sinewy torso.

Rey found herself wishing all dreams could feel like this.

His body was marred with scars; some of which she had given him herself. Suddenly he broke their kiss to lean down and lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Rey gave him small, coy smile. She couldn't help but notice the way his arm muscles flexed, and how effortlessly he had lifted her. His strength was exciting. He kissed her again. Rey's heartbeat quickened as she noticed he was moving them towards the bed.

Laying her down, he couldn't help but revel in the sight of her body beneath him. Her eyes full of desire, _for him_. Kylo would take his time. He would make her want him. Make her become just as obsessed as he was.

The hungry look in his eyes caused Rey's body to ache with desire. She needed his hands and lips on every inch of her skin. As if reading her mind, he moved down her legs, catching the bottom of her dress in his hands. He pushed it up slowly, kissing the exposed skin of her legs as he went. Past her calves, then her knees, then her thighs. Panting, Rey threw her head back, grabbing a hand full of his thick black mane. She was desperate for him to kiss her _there_. He was so close. With a mischievous grin he nipped at the skin of her thigh. Rey gave a small yelp of surprise at the not entirely unpleasant action.

"Bastard." She grumbled impatiently. He said nothing, only left the fabric where it was and continued to kiss up her body until he had reached the bare skin of her breasts.

He pulled the top of the dress down her torso until she was exposed to him completely. Kylo didn't hesitate to take one of her perky, pink nipples into his mouth. Soft moans escaped Rey's lips as he sucked greedily. The sensation was increasing her desire by the second. She could already feel the slick wetness between her thighs. As Kylo shifted his body to capture her other nipple, Rey felt his hardness. Her mind went blank. The only thing she knew was white-hot need for him.

"Kylo…" The plea had come unbidden from her lips. Desperate for release. He understood what she wanted. Releasing her, he slid the bunched-up dress off her body. He hesitated for only a moment to admire her, splayed out for him as he had always imagined.

Beautiful, powerful, _his_.

Her breath was shaky. Both from her longing, and the feeling of being exposed for the first time. Kylo positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her thighs first. Licking and sucking on the skin until she was whimpering. Finally, he parted her lips with his fingers. The wetness he found there brought him to the brink of losing control. Rey gasped loudly as he slid a finger inside of her. She was so warm. His cock throbbed to be inside of her.

 _"Not yet."_ He told himself, sliding his finger in and out of her. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue. Rey grabbed a handful of his hair as her hips bucked up, trying somehow to drive him closer, deeper. Warmth spread throughout her body as he slipped another finger inside her. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm coiling up tightly deep in her belly. Kylo could feel it too; the tightening of her muscles as he continued his assault. She was so close to the edge. Suddenly, just as she was about to reach climax, he pulled away.

Rey made a confused, pained little sound at the sudden lose of stimulation. Sitting up on her elbows she found him looking at her with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Not yet, scavanger." He teased. Rey narrowed her eyes at him; angry at being robbed her release. Kylo went to kiss her again, but was surprised when she unexpectedly flipped him on his back. She was straddling his waist, a determined glint in her eyes. He went to touch her body, but she swiftly grabbed his wrists, pinning them beside his head. Rey enjoyed asserting her dominance, and Kylo was more than happy to let her, eager to see where it would lead.

She kissed him hard on the mouth for a moment, before moving on to trail kisses down his body, mimicking his actions on her own. Her nails raked against his sides as she kissed just above the waistband of his pants. Kylo made a low growling sound in his throat. His cock was rock hard. Tentatively Rey slid down his pants, exposing his erection. Intimidation swept over her for a moment, before instinct took over. He breathed heavily, watching her. Rey didn't break eye contact as she grasped his hardness, taking him into her mouth.

Groans of pleasure escaped his lips as he threw his head back, fighting back the urge to cum. Rey watched him with growing arousal as each flick of her tongue caused a reaction in his body. He gripped the sheets as she took his full length into her mouth. Rey became aroused as she relished in the power she had over his pleasure. Her own hips rocked back and forth, following the motion of her mouth as it teased his cock. Rey became wet, imagining every inch of him sliding into her. The thought caused her to moan. Kylo's hand found it's way to her hair, tugging slightly, as he lifted himself up.

"Rey, stop!" He panted frantically, too close to the edge. She obliged him, waiting somewhat impatiently for him to continue. The hand still in her hair pulled her to his mouth. Neither of them could wait anymore.

Laying her down beneath him, he positioned himself between her legs. Her breath was hot and heavy against his face. His lips just barely grazing against hers. The anticipation rolled off of her in waves.

Painfully slow he slid into her.

Rey's breath hitched in her throat. Being full of him felt like no pleasure she could ever give herself. He paused. The feeling of her walls around him made his head spin. He watched her as he moved back out again. Her eye's were glazed over with pleasure, which only drove his forward.

Kylo began thrusting into her as Rey gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into flesh. They were breathing in unison as he quickened the pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist, meeting his thrusts. Sliding an arm beneath her, he brought them both up into a sitting position, her legs still around him. His hands were on her hips, as they kissed passionately. Rey surprised him when she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down lightly. She could feel the warmth spreading down to her toes, and that familiar feeling in her stomach building up. She was so close, and so was he.

Rey cried out as her orgasm tore through her body. Kylo let go, relishing in his own release. She collapsed against him as he spilled himself inside of her.

 _"Mine. Mine. Mine."_ His mind repeated hazily. He could feel his grip on her dream weakening with every passing moment. Bringing her chin up, he kissed her lazily on the mouth, exhausted.

"We're not done yet."

* * *

Rey's eyes snapped open. She felt extremely disoriented from the sudden change of scenery, as well as sore and exhausted. Fear gripped Rey as she wondered if anyone had _heard_ her!

"It was just a dream." She assured herself. But even now she couldn't deny the satisfied ache of her body, or stop his last words from replaying in her head. A unwanted thought, somewhere in the back of her mind, urged her to close her eyes once more.

* * *

Across the galaxy, Kylo Ren lay in bed. Spent from the all too real fever dream.

Their encounter had left him feeling satiated. But a new, burning need settled into him. He had yearned for her body, however he was slowly beginning to realize that wouldn't be enough. That what he really wanted was _her_. Totally and completely.

He vowed would have Rey, one way or another.


End file.
